Charlton Heston
miniatur|Charlton Heston als Präsident des American Film Institute im Januar 1981 Charlton Heston (gebürtig John Charles Carter; * 4. Oktober 1923 [http://www.latimes.com/news/printedition/front/la-me-heston6apr06,1,2698820.story Oscar-winning actor played larger-than-life figures.] In: Los Angeles Times. 6. April 2008 in Evanston, Illinois; † 5. April 2008 in Beverly Hills, Kalifornien) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Bürgerrechtler und von 1998-2003 Präsident der National Rifle Association. Bekannt wurde Heston durch Hauptrollen in verschiedenen, in den 1950er- und 1960er-Jahren sehr populären monumentalen Historienfilmen. Für seine Rolle als Ben Hur im gleichnamigen Filmklassiker von 1959 wurde er mit dem Oscar ausgezeichnet. Heston blieb bis ins hohe Alter ein gefragter Darsteller, bis er aufgrund einer Alzheimer-Erkrankung seine Karriere beenden musste. Leben Kindheit Er wurde schon als Kind „Chuck“ genannt – als Kurzform seines zweiten Vornamens Charlton (in den meisten englischsprachigen Ländern wird bei männlichen Nachkommen der Geburtsname der Mutter als Mittelname eingesetzt. Seine Mutter Lila Carter war eine geborene Charlton). Seine Eltern ließen sich scheiden, als er zehn Jahre alt war, und er nahm den Familiennamen seines Stiefvaters Chester Heston, eines Sägewerksbesitzers, an. Karriere als Schauspieler Seine schulische Ausbildung absolvierte er an der Stolp Grammar School in seiner Heimatstadt, ehe er an der New Trier High School in Winnetka sein Talent für die Schauspielerei zeigte. Er studierte daraufhin Schauspielerei an der Northwestern University, wo er auch erstmals in der Hauptrolle in einem Filmprojekt, einen 16-mm-Stummfilm von Studenten über Henrik Ibsens Stück Peer Gynt (1941), mitwirkte. 1949 folgte eine Adaption von Julius Caesar (1949). Bei beiden Filmen hat Hestons Kommilitone David Bradley Regie geführt. Heston, der auch für das Radio arbeitete, diente während des Zweiten Weltkriegs drei Jahre bei der Air Force. Später arbeitete er als Model in New York, wo er seine spätere Ehefrau Lydia Clarke kennenlernte, die im selben Beruf ihren Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Nach der Heirat zog das Ehepaar nach North Carolina, wo Heston in Asheville ein eigenes Theater leitete, in dem er auch selber auf der Bühne stand. 1947 kehrte er nach New York zurück, um in Katharine Cornells Wiederaufnahme der Shakespeare-Tragödie Antonius und Cleopatra sein Debüt am Broadway zu geben. Einem breiten US-amerikanischen Publikum wurde er jedoch erst durch seine Interpretationen von Roman- und Theaterhelden in einzelnen Episoden (1949–1952) der erfolgreichen Fernsehserie Studio One bekannt, darunter Heathcliff aus Sturmhöhe (1950) und die Titelfigur aus Macbeth (1951). Hollywood wurde daraufhin auf den Schauspieler aufmerksam und William Dieterle setzte ihn in seinem Film noir Stadt im Dunkel (1950) erstmals in Szene, als jungen US-Kriegsheimkehrer, der als Spieler und Buchmacher zur Zielscheibe eines mysteriösen psychopathischen Killers wird. Nach seinem Spielfilmdebüt avancierte Heston mit Rollen in Cecil B. DeMilles Oscar-prämierten Die größte Schau der Welt]' (1952) und dessen Monumentalfilm ''Die zehn Gebote (1956) zu einem der erfolgreichsten Schauspieler Hollywoods. Für Die Zehn Gebote erhielt Heston seine erste Nominierung für den Golden Globe Award. Mit einer Körpergröße von 1,91 Meter galt er als Idealbesetzung für Hollywoods Monumentalfilme der 1950er Jahre und gab fortan Heroen in allen Genres ein Gesicht,vgl. Eintrag im Internationales Biographisches Archiv 28/1999 vom 5. Juli 1999 darunter der spanische Nationalheld El Cid (El Cid, 1961), Johannes der Täufer (Die größte Geschichte aller Zeiten, 1965), Michelangelo (Michelangelo – Inferno und Ekstase, 1965) oder der Omega-Mann (1971). Sein größter Erfolg war die Titelrolle in William Wylers elffachem Oscar-Sieger Ben Hur (1959), für die Heston den Academy Award als bester Hauptdarsteller entgegennehmen durfte. In Erinnerung blieb der US-amerikanische Schauspieler, der in seiner Karriere in über 120 Film- und Fernsehrollen zu sehen war, auch durch seine Rolle des Raumschiff-Kapitäns George Taylor in Franklin J. Schaffners kultisch verehrten Science-Fiction-Film Planet der Affen (1968), dem eine Reihe von Fortsetzungen folgten. Mitte der 80er Jahre verpflichtete TV-Mogul Aaron Spelling den Hollywood-Darsteller für die neue Serie Das Imperium – Die Colbys, einem Ableger der populären TV-Serie Der Denver-Clan. 2003 sah man ihn in Egidio Eronicos Drama My Father, Rua Alguem 5555 an der Seite von Thomas Kretschmann in seiner letzten Filmrolle, in der er den berüchtigten KZ-Arzt Josef Mengele darstellte. Kurze Zeit zuvor, im August 2002, hatte Heston die Öffentlichkeit über seine Alzheimer-Erkrankung informiert. Ebenfalls im Jahr 2003 wurde der Animationsfilm Ben Hur in den US-amerikanischen Kinos veröffentlicht, für den er die Titelrolle sprach. Sporadisch trat Heston auch als Regisseur in Erscheinung. So führte er Regie und übernahm auch Hauptrollen bei Antonius und Cleopatra (1972, auch Drehbuch), dem Abenteuerfilm Goldfieber (1982) oder der Fernsehadaption von Robert Bolts erfolgreichem Theaterstück A Man for All Seasons (1988). Von 1965 bis 1971 war Heston Präsident der Screen Actors Guild, der amerikanischen Schauspieler-Gewerkschaft, außerdem trat er als Präsident des American Film Institutes in Erscheinung.vgl. Bob Thomas: Hollywood legend, conservative activist Charlton Heston dead at 84; former NRA president. In: The Associated Press. 6. April 2008, 5:49 AM GMT Als Theaterschauspieler war er noch im Jahr 1985 in Herman Wouks Die Meuterei auf der Caine im Londoner Queen’s-Theater zu sehen, mit dem er sein Debüt auf der englischen Bühne feierte.vgl. Benedict Nightingale: Stage View: Yankee Products on the London Stage. In: The New York Times. 9. Juni 1985, Section 2, Seite 5, Column 1, Arts and Leisure Desk 1988 inszenierte er eine chinesische Version von Wouks Roman am Pekinger Volkstheater.vgl. Vernon Scott: Heston to make Beijing debut. In: United Press International. 11. August 1988 In der 1990 produzierten Hörbuchreihe Giants of Philosophy übernahm Heston die Rolle des Erzählers. Politische Positionen In den 1960ern miniatur|Charlton Heston (rechts) mit Sidney Poitier (links) und Harry Belafonte (Mitte) beim Civil-Rights-Marsch, 1963 miniatur|Charlton Heston mit US-Präsident Ronald Reagan (1981) Heston galt in den USA als politisch liberal. Er arbeitete mit Martin Luther King zusammen, half schwarzen Schauspielern in Hollywood, nahm an der Bestreikung von Lokalen teil, die keine Schwarzen als Gäste akzeptierten und führte die Teilnehmer bei Kings Protestmarsch 1963 an, der zur rechtlichen Verankerung von Bürgerrechten 1964 führte. Stets ergriff Heston für Gleichberechtigung und gegen Rassismus das Wort. Nach der Ermordung Martin Luther Kings forderte er restriktive Waffengesetze. Später vertrat Heston jedoch auch konservativ-republikanische Positionen. So setzte er sich beispielsweise für das uneingeschränkte Recht auf Waffenbesitz ein, wie es im 2. Zusatzartikel zur Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten festgelegt ist. In den 1990ern Heston galt als entschiedener Gegner der political correctness. Er drang 1992 in eine Time-Warner-Aktionärsversammlung ein, um dort den Wortlaut des umstrittenen Liedtextes von Cop Killer vorzulesen. Er sah einen direkten Zusammenhang zwischen dem Lied und den Unruhen in Los Angeles 1992. Der US-Rapper Ice-T verlor daraufhin seinen Vertrag mit dem Medienkonzern. NRA-Aktivitäten Nachdem Heston 1997 zunächst Vizepräsident der Waffenbesitzervereinigung National Rifle Association (NRA) geworden war, übernahm er dort 1998 das Amt des Präsidenten. Wegen seines Engagements für die NRA wurde Heston vielfach kritisiert. Der Filmemacher Michael Moore stellte Heston in seinem Film Bowling for Columbine (2002) als pietätlos in Zusammenhang mit US-amerikanischen Schulmassakern dar. Moore behauptete, dass Heston trotz oder sogar gerade wegen des vorangegangenen Schulmassakers von Littleton kurze Zeit später eine NRA-Versammlung in Denver abgehalten hätte.http://www5.cnn.com/US/9905/01/nra.protest.02/ Dies war jedoch die Jahreshauptversammlung der NRA, deren Programm um die Festlichkeiten gekürzt, laut NRA aber wegen der Kürze der Zeit und damit aus rechtlichen Gründen nicht auf einen späteren Termin verschoben werden konnte. Privates Seit 17. März 1944 war Charlton Heston mit Lydia Clarke (* 1923) verheiratet. Das Ehepaar hatte zwei Kinder, den Sohn Fraser Clarke Heston (* 12. Februar 1955) und die Adoptivtochter Holly Ann Heston Rochell (* 2. August 1961) sowie drei Enkelkinder, John (Jack) Alexander Clarke Heston, Ridley Charlton Rochell und Charles (Charlie) Rochell. Fraser Clarke Heston ist im Filmgeschäft als Regisseur, Produzent und Drehbuchautor tätig. Charlton Heston verstarb im April 2008 im Beisein seiner Frau Lydia in seinem Haus in Beverly Hills. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1941: Peer Gynt * 1950: Julius Caesar * 1950: Stadt im Dunkel (Dark City) * 1952: Die größte Schau der Welt (The Greatest Show on Earth) * 1952: Der weiße Sohn der Sioux (The Savage) * 1953: Gefährtin seines Lebens (The President’s Lady) * 1953: Die Outrider (Pony Express) * 1953: Die Bestie der Wildnis (Arrowhead) * 1954: Wenn die Marabunta droht (The Naked jungle) * 1954: Geheimnis der Inkas (Secret of the Incas) * 1955: Am fernen Horizont (The far horizons) – Regie: Rudolph Maté * 1955: Der Privatkrieg des Major Benson * 1956: Die zehn Gebote (The Ten Commandments) * 1956: Rivalen ohne Gnade (Three violent People) * 1958: Im Zeichen des Bösen (Touch of evil) * 1958: König der Freibeuter (The Buccaneer) * 1958: Weites Land (The Big Country) * 1959: Ben Hur (Ben-Hur) * 1959: Die den Tod nicht fürchten (The Wreck of the Mary Deare) * 1961: El Cid * 1962: Der König von Hawaii (Diamond Head) * 1963: 55 Tage in Peking (55 Days at Peking) * 1964: Sierra Charriba (Major Dundee) * 1964: Michelangelo – Inferno und Ekstase (The Agony and the Ecstasy) * 1965: Die größte Geschichte aller Zeiten (The Greatest Story Ever Told) * 1965: Die Normannen kommen (The War Lord) * 1966: Khartoum * 1968: Planet der Affen (Planet of the Apes) * 1968: Der Verwegene (Will Penny) * 1969: Rückkehr zum Planet der Affen (Beneath the Planet of the Apes) * 1970: Herrscher der Insel (The Hawaiians) * 1970: Julius Caesar * 1971: Der Omega-Mann (The Omega Man) * 1972: Ruf der Wildnis (The Call of the Wild) * 1972: Endstation Hölle (Skyjacked) * 1973: Jahr 2022… die überleben wollen (Soylent Green) * 1973: Die drei Musketiere (The Three Musketeers) * 1974: Erdbeben (Earthquake) * 1974: Airport '75 – Giganten am Himmel (Airport 1975) * 1974: Die vier Musketiere – Die Rache der Mylady (The Four Musketeers) * 1975: Schlacht um Midway (Midway) * 1976: Zwei Minuten Warnung (Two-Minute Warning) * 1976: Der letzte der harten Männer (The Last Hard Men) * 1978: Der Prinz und der Bettler (Crossed Swords) * 1978: U-Boot in Not (Gray Lady Down) * 1980: Duell am Wind River (The Mountain Men) * 1980: Erwachen der Sphinx (The Awakening) * 1982: Goldfieber (Mother Lode) * 1983: Chiefs – Die Polizeichefs von Delano (Chiefs, TV-Mini-Serie) * 1985: Der Denver-Clan (Dynasty, Fernsehserie) * 1985–1987: Das Imperium – Die Colbys (The Colbys, Fernsehserie) * 1989: Call from Space * 1990: Die Schatzinsel (Treasure Island) * 1990: Starfire (Solar Crisis) * 1990: Beinahe ein Engel (Almost An Angel) * 1992: Katastrophenflug 232 (Crash Landing: The Rescue of Flight 232) * 1992: Symphony for the Spire * 1993: Wayne’s World 2 * 1993: Tombstone * 1994: True Lies – Wahre Lügen (True Lies) * 1994: Die Mächte des Wahnsinns * 1996: Alaska – Die Spur des Polarbären (Alaska) * 1996: Hamlet * 1997: Alaska – Die raue Eiswelt (Alaska: Spirit of the Wild) Dokumentarfilm; Sprecher * 1998: Friends * 1999: An jedem verdammten Sonntag (Any Given Sunday) * 1999: Gideon * 2001: Planet der Affen (Planet of the Apes) * 2001: Stadt, Land, Kuss (Town & Country) * 2001: The Order * 2002: Bowling for Columbine * 2003: Rua Alguem 5555: My Father Auszeichnungen Charlton Heston erhielt zwei Oscars: Verleihung im Frühjahr 1960 für seine Hauptrolle im Film Ben Hur und 1977 für sein humanitäres Engagement den Jean Hersholt Humanitarian Award, einen Ehrenoscar. Er wurde außerdem mit einem Stern auf dem Hollywood Walk of Fame (1620 Vine Street) geehrt. Am 23. Juli 2003 wurde er von Präsident George W. Bush mit der Presidential Medal of Freedom ausgezeichnet. Weitere Auszeichnungen oder Nominierungen: * 1952: nominiert für den Emmy als Bester Darsteller * 1953: nominiert für den Emmy als Bester Darsteller * 1956: Golden Apple Award als kooperativster Schauspieler * 1957: nominiert für den Golden Globe Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama für Die zehn Gebote * 1960: nominiert für den Golden Globe Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama für Ben Hur * 1960: Platz 2 als Bester Hauptdarsteller in einem Drama bei den Laurel Awards für Ben Hur * 1960: Fotogramas de Plata als Bester ausländischer Darsteller für Ben Hur und Die zehn Gebote * 1962: Henrietta Award als beliebtester Schauspieler im Weltkino * 1963: nominiert für den Golden Globe Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Komödie oder Musical für Es begann in Rom * 1964: Bambi * 1967: Cecil B. DeMille Award für das Lebenswerk * 1969: Bronze Wrangler der Western Heritage Awards für Der Verwegene * 1971: Screen Actors Guild Life Achievement Award der Screen Actors Guild * 1975: Spezialpreis der US-amerikanischen Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * 1984: Lifetime Achievement Award bei der ShoWest Convention, der amerikanischen Vereinigung der Kinobesitzer * 1986: nominiert für den Soap Opera Digest Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Prime-Time-Serie für Das Imperium – Die Colbys * 1988: nominiert für den Soap Opera Digest Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller in einer Prime-Time-Serie für Das Imperium – Die Colbys * 1996: nominiert für den Emmy in der Kategorie Outstanding Informational Special für die Fernseh-Dokumentation Andersonville Diaries * 2002: nominiert bei den MTV Movie Awards in der Kategorie Bester Cameo-Auftritt für Planet der Affen (2001) * 2003: Lifetime Achievement Award auf dem Long Beach International Film Festival Deutsche Synchronstimmen (Auswahl) * Ernst Wilhelm Borchert (u. a. Die zehn Gebote, Ben Hur) * Helmo Kindermann (u. a. Michelangelo, Erdbeben) * Horst Niendorf (u. a. Im Zeichen des Bösen) * Heinz Engelmann (u. a. Bestie der Wildnis) * Paul Klinger (u. a. El Cid) * Hellmut Lange (Schlacht um Midway) * Wolfgang Kieling (u. a. Planet der Affen) * Heinz Petruo (u. a. Endstation Hölle) Literatur * Charlton Heston: In the Arena. An Autobiography. Simon & Schuster, New York 1995, ISBN 1-57297-267-X. * Hans Reinhardt und Andrea Rennschmidt: Charlton Heston. Seine filmischen Werke. Weber, Landshut 1993, ISBN 3-9802987-1-X. * Charlton Heston und Hollis Alpert: The Actor’s Life. Pocket Books, New York 1979, ISBN 0-671-83016-3. * Charlton Heston: Beijing Diary. Simon and Schuster, New York a. 1990, ISBN 0-671-68706-9. * Charlton Heston: To Be a Man. Letters to My Grandson. Simon & Schuster, New York 1997, ISBN 0-684-84116-9. * Charlton Heston: Charlton Heston Presents the Bible. GT Publishing, New York 1997, ISBN 1-57719-270-2. * Charlton Heston und Jean-Pierre Isbouts: Charlton Heston’s Hollywood. 50 Years in American Film. GT Publishing, New York 1998, ISBN 1-57719-357-1.